Naruto:Imperium
by Mars Ultor
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, has left Konoha. Having discovered his ancient heritage, he has embarked upon a quest to unify the fractured kingdoms of the land across the Great Sea and rebuild the ancient home of his people- the Gelel Imperium.
1. Chapter 1-Prologue

Chapter 1-Prolouge: Foundation of Empire

Main Encampment: Outskirts of Regional Capital, Shin-tai Shogunate

Imperial War Tent

The command tent at the center of the massive legion camp was the largest and grandest around, clad in the emerald and crimson of the Emperor and bearing the Imperial sigil, a stylized, winged shaft of light. None of this mattered to the man being dragged inside by a squad of armed soldiers.

Immediately upon entry the squad captain dropped to one knee, his right hand forming a fist over his heart and his head bowed-the standard greeting of one addressing the Emperor.

"Your Majesty, we have brought the prisoner as you commanded," the captain stated as his comrades stood surrounding a man dressed in dark clothes and clad in irons.

"Thank you, you may go."

"But Your Majesty, surely it would be remiss to leave you unguarded with such a dangerous prisoner. Please reconsi-"

"I said, that is all." The Emperor, who had so far remained still-his back turned to the group and who appeared to be gazing at some tactical maps-turned his head slightly, allowing the prisoner, though dazed and weak, to catch a glimpse of one ice colored orb. He was able to suppress the spike of fear that crawled up his spine only through sheer willpower, and almost pitied the poor soldier who was the focus of the stare.

The tremor in the man's voice was unmistakable as he sank deeper into his bow. "At once, Sire!" Immediately after the squad fled the tent with all the dignity they could muster-which was not very much-while silently cursing the fool who dared argue with their leader.

"You are the commander of the bands of assassins who instigated the civil war in the neighboring territories?"

It took the man a moment to realize that it was a question, not a statement; he chose to remain silent. The enemy commander still did not turn to face him. "I have heard tell that these warriors are quite fearsome and have since proven this by being a nuisance to my campaigns in the region." As the man spoke he picked up a stack of papers-military dispatches from what the prisoner could make out. A moment later the man spoke again, his smooth cultured voice seeming to reverberate inside the enclosed space of the tent. "I also hear that that fool of a ruler pitted them against each other quite recently. How absurd, to turn one's own weapon against itself on the eve of war."

The prisoner repressed a snarl, though the man's words finally succeeded in goading him to speak.

"You know nothing of which you speak defiler! Our Shogun is a great man."

"Ah, so that is his title. How interesting. And I suppose it was tactical brilliance that motivated him to commit an act of terrorism against his own subjects mere months before my arrival, or am I mistaken." The man shifted slightly, though the movement was only noticeable due to the way his cloak-a protection against the cold winter chill that invaded the tent-ruffled and bunched. "Let me be frank. I know that you are the right-hand man of this Shogun, and that you turned the assassins against each other on his orders. I wish to know why."

"And why would I tell you? What business is it of a usurper who will soon be struck down!"

The prisoner knew immediately that he had made a grave-possibly fatal-error the moment the enemy commander turned to face him, which had the benefit of allowing him the first glance of the warlord who had so recently begun a campaign to conquer the lands of his master and others.

He was tall, easily capping six feet, with broad shoulders and a powerful physique. His body, however, did not lend itself to flaunts of raw power, instead giving the appearance of a wolf-lean and coiled. His skin was lightly tanned, though the captive could still make out a set of strange markings on the man's cheeks, though whether they were scars or something else he could not tell. The man's head was crowned with a halo of sun-kissed blonde locks that fell chaotically from his head to just below his shoulders and framed a pair of startling azure orbs that shined like jewels and seemed to emanate a fierce inner light, independent of the room's lamps.

"Usurper?!" the man hissed venomously, his eyes flashing with anger. "A usurper am I? Who are you to label me such. You, who ordered attacks on settlements only freshly occupied and still housing families who only recently were your Lord's subjects, all merely to inspire fear. You, who fight not by the common rules of war, set down by this land's most ancient ancestors, but as craven dogs, knowing neither decency nor mercy. Unlike your simpering Lord, I do not hide in my castles and fortresses and send mere boys not even past the age of maturity to fight and die in my stead. And I most certainly do not make false claims and pervert truths to hide my incompetence." This last part was uttered with equal parts pride and ferocity, as if the man was insulted by the very notion of being accused of being a false claimant.

"Behold, assassin."

The prisoner's eyes were drawn to the ornate sword that had before now gone unnoticed, tucked as it was into the corner of the room near the map table.

_'He was never truly vulnerable at all,'_ the prisoner realized. And he was right, since from where the man had been standing from the moment he had been dragged in the sword had always been within easy reach, both hidden and overt. _'A deadly combination.'_

The sword itself was a straight saber, judging by the shape of the scabbard, and doubtless an extremely valuable masterpiece. The scabbard itself seemed to be made of a black metal which, while a significant increase in weight, allowed the user to block and counter attacks without having to waste precious seconds unsheathing the sword. It seemed to be lined in gold and possessed a single line of flowing archaic script which snaked itself down the entire length and glowed a luminous emerald. The hilt was made of the same black metal as the scabbard, the pommel holding tight a single gem which seemed to be filled with roiling smoke or fire, constantly moving...shifting...pulsing, as if to a heartbeat.

The commander slowly wrapped his long slender fingers around the hilt, almost seeming to caress it before drawing the blade in a single, fluid motion too fast for the untrained eye to catch. The blade itself was exquisite. Not a mark or nick was present on the flawless silver blade, the only blemish being a single line of emerald script, the same as the one he had previously seen on the scabbard.

"Magnificent." the prisoner intoned, his voice full of listless wonder.

And just as swiftly as it had appeared, the blade was gone, the fog removed from the man's mind.

"Do you know what is is that you have just seen, assassin? That was the blade of conquest which can only be wielded by one bloodline. Surely the histories of this land have not been so long forgotten that you do not recognize that of which I speak?"

The prisoner, who had before been so defiant found his anger and indignation crushed after having witnessed something he had before only considered myth and legend.

"The Royal Family of the Gelel Imperium," he intoned.

"Correct." The man's voice reverberated with mirth and joviality, as if nothing could please him more than someone recognizing the blade of his ancient lineage.

"Then that would make you-"

"A direct blood descendant of the original Royal Family, the one which fled across the Great Sea centuries ago, yes. I am one of the last two, we survivors of our most ancient and storied dynasty. And now we have returned, to reclaim what was stolen from us eons ago by the corrupt and jealous nobles who sought our destruction and incited rebellions against us, fueled by their greed." The man-no the prisoner's mind could no longer permit itself to use any title other than the man's true, deserved one-the Emperor walked forward and proceeded to kneel in front of the prisoner, their faces separated by mere inches. "So as you have no doubt realized, I am no usurper, but the last of a great lineage who has come now, at the height of the chaos and discord of this land to once more bring order and structure. So I ask you, will you serve me? Will you give me your allegiance, just as your forefathers gave theirs to my ancestors so many centuries ago?"

The prisoner's eyes widened to a fantastic degree. When he had first been captured after having attempted suicide to avoid the dungeons and torture sessions, he would never have imagined such a turn of events. Even as short a time ago as a mere hour, when he had been wasting away chained to a wooden post and surrounded by guards and the soldiers who had dragged him to the tent he now knelt in, he was sure that he was being brought to either misery or his own demise. And now this...this man, who radiated an aura like no other he had ever felt, which seemed to defy comprehension, stood before him wreathed in the power and, dare he say it, majesty that so few mortal men ever possessed was offering him salvation and a chance to fight and prove himself alongside what he was now sure to be the last, greatest descendant of that so mighty kingdom.

The Emperor, for his part, merely observed the prisoner before him, his eyes searching, attempting to predict the other man's thoughts as his mind was sent reeling. There was much he stood to gain if he could sway this man. Intelligence, information, insight. All valuable and necessary items one needed when conducting a siege, since this man would doubtless know where his rat of a Lord had holed himself up. In fact, this Shogun's claim to power had long since been rendered a moot point, since his own forces had secured most of the major population centers and had broken the fool's last army in battle over a month ago. Only the coward's stubbornness and arrogant pride prevented him from conceding defeat, even though he was so vastly outmatched.

While the Emperor could utilize his own powerful gifts, blessed as he was by the stone that beat deep within his chest-the twin of the one that sat secure in his sword- it would not allow for the prisoner's mind to remain intact. Such a waste, since he stood to gain much more with the man's knowledge and also his services. The Emperor was not naive, he knew that there would doubtless be more attempts on his life the more powerful and successful he became and it would be useful to have someone he could count on to provide insider knowledge on the methods and mentality of others in his line of work. But those thoughts were for another time; now there was work to be done, new soldiers to train, new lands to conquer, new battles to fight.

Imperial forces, drawn from all walks of life and men whom he had trained personally, had become an unstoppable force on the continent. Army after army broke and ran even as Imperial troops pushed further and further into previously foreign-held lands, bearing the praises and adulations of the Emperor as their standard. His own commanders had recently wiped out a large number of enemy supplies only a few miles from the army's current position, and would be arriving back any moment now. A flicker of movement brought the great warrior out of his introspection, his eyes focusing on the man still secured before him, pupils dilating as they brought him into sharp focus.

Heedless of all this, the assassin bowed his head before speaking in a low but strong voice. "It would be my honor, Your Majesty."

The Emperor merely snapped his fingers-a spark of emerald lightning arcing from the action-and the man's bonds slid off like so many raindrops.

"Then rise and tell me your name, warrior."

"Hanzo, My Liege. Hattori Hanzo."

Hello, Everyone. It's good to be back and I look forward to your reviews and thoughts. Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think.

I really went back and redesigned my take on Naruto: Imperium, due to finding it so stale and the plot as a whole overdone.

I look forward to everyone's input.

For a final note: this chapter is a dedication to **Iga Naruto** by tibo. If you have not read it before I sincerely ask that you at least give it a try.

-Mars Ultor


	2. Chapter 2

This will be the only disclaimer for my entire story, and applies to all installations, past and future. **I do not own Naruto or any previously copywrited material. I do claim rights to any unique expressions as they relate to this story.** That is all.

Chapter 2: War Stories

Robert Gale was a quiet man. Those who were asked to describe him-if they knew him well enough- would undoubtedly paint a picture of a moderately tall, well-built man with a shock of auburn hair heavily streaked with gray, smoky gray eyes, and an excellent swordsman. He would have to be considering his position. After all not everyone had the privilege of donning the sword and shield emblem of the Emperor's Order of the Sword-one of the most renowned units in the Imperial Army- nor of holding the distinguished post of Knight-Commander of the Order's detachment assigned to the Imperial II Legion.

The posting had taken everyone in his garrison by surprise, none more than Sir Gale himself. However, when someone was told that their appointment had been personally authorized by His Majesty himself, they did not argue. The appointment itself was unusual. Most of the Knight-Commanders were much older, seasoned troops who had been shedding their enemies' blood long before he had been born. It was widely acknowledged that the post of Knight-Commander itself was only open to those of both prodigious skill and considerable age. In fact, most of the other Commanders he had met were men at least fifteen years his senior-him being only a modest thirty-eight.

The sword at his waist brought his thoughts back to his first meeting with the man whom he would come to kneel before in such a short time.

**-Flashback-**

The tavern was sparsely lit as usual when Robert 'Grim' Gale pushed open the door. The sun had barely set, and yet already the place was fit to burst. Men fresh off from work and those with none sat side by side, drowning their woes in cheap alcohol and each other's company. Perfectly understandable, considering the news as of late. Another war, if someone could tell them apart at this point-it seemed the regional warlords were always finding something to shout and scuffle at each other about- had just begun, and already the magistrates were getting letters. Letters demanding troops from one commander while another threatened attack unless tribute was paid. Sad really, that so many wars had occurred that even the various rulers were left destitute from the strain of raising and funding so many new armies.

Gale took a seat in his usual spot, a nice cozy little number in the far corner where he could sit and enjoy a drink as he watched the fools and drunkards-and those that were neither here nor there- as they indulged themselves and each other with fanciful tales of bravery and blood.

_'Ha!' Those morons wouldn't know the sharp side of a sword if you stuck'em with it,'_ he thought derisively. He himself had served on more than one battlefield. After all, even if the chance of death was high, so was the opportunity for reward. If one were on the winning side in a struggle and happened to gain access to the castle of the deposed enemy commander a soldier could be rich, worth his weight in gold even. Sadly he had never been the lucky sort, if one can consider only a scarred face and a badly mauled leg lucky. _'Though I suppose there have been others,'_ he mused, images filtering in of a friend of his who he had met soon after his enlistment. Poor bastard had taken a spear to the belly from a passing enemy horseman. Or of the grisly corpses who had been on the receiving end of an artillery barrage. The veteran felt a rueful chuckle reverberate in his chest at the thought. _'Now that I look at it, guess I'm a little luckier than I thought'._

A loud noise-like thunder- broke him from his thoughts. He turned to the bar and had to wait for his brain to catch up to his eyes at what he was seeing.

A group of men, mercenaries who had been causing a good deal of trouble around town, about five in all were standing around a much shorter figure who was totally obscured in a brown travelling cloak, hood turned up. From what he could hear-not much from his current position at the back of the room- the apparent leader of the men had bumped into the cloaked individual and was now threatening violence unless the stranger 'paid proper respect' to him. It was an extremely obvious attempt at extortion. The cloaked figure did not move nor speak, not even bothering to acknowledge the man until...

The leader of the band placed his hand upon the figure's hood and yanked, allowing hair the color of woven gold to spill out and cascade to the person's shoulders. Immediately the figure spun into motion, so fast that-were he not a skilled swordsman himself- Gale would have missed it, drawing a gleaming blade of silver from somewhere within the folds of the cloak and slicing seamlessly through both the arrogant fool's hands. The severed appendages made a resounding 'Splat!' throughout the room which could only be heard because all activity had ceased not a moment before as patrons and staff turned to enjoy a new spectacle.

The merc's keening scream rang out an instant later, only to be cut short by the same blade moving cleanly through his neck as it parted company with his head, which joined the now-dead man's hands on the floor. No one made a move for several heartbeats, the silence only broken when the newly deceased man's comrades moved to enact vengeance upon his killer. They were like lambs to the slaughter.

Robert did not need to watch the rest of the execution-it could not be properly called a fight- as the blonde youth tore through his foes, mixing his blade with an arguably more deadly form of barehanded techniques. Crimson blood leaked from several tables and many patrons swiftly lost their stomachs once the deed was done. The young man who had so efficiently dispatched a squad of grown men-paid killers- moved swiftly to retake his seat. He spoke a few whispered words to the bartender-again, Gale was unable to eavesdrop- before a small, jingling pouch was placed in the boy's outstretched hand. He then vacated his position and headed towards the door.

The entire event had been nothing more than a staged hit.

**-Flashback End-**

In only a few weeks the event had passed from Gale's memory amidst the drinking and lounging. A few years later a friend, an old buddy from his last tour, convinced him to enlist together with him in the army of a new warlord, one who had been making big waves recently and who had-according to the rumors, anyway- magic powers. He had agreed, if only because he was getting older and he could feel that old itch that only a life-or-death struggle could scratch, one he had grown to know quite well over the years.

It wouldn't be until several years later that Gale would realize just who he had seen. Not until their second meeting when he received his new commission as a Knight-Commander and was gifted the sword that even now tugged at his side, reminding him of the oath he took and of the responsibility that such entailed. But that was another story and his duty for the night was to watch the northern approach to the Legion's camp, a task that demanded his utmost attention.

Suddenly a flicker of movement caught his attention. Wheeling about while simultaneously bringing his sword to bear, Gale began to edge closer to the source, which by now had taken on a humanoid shape. A dull glint shot forth from the underbrush, crossing the distance over to him in the blink of an eye. Gale brought up his blade, deflecting the stiletto, before charging forward, intent on closing the distance between himself and his mysterious assailant. The assassin who had thrown the blade barely had the time to ready himself before he found a large blade shoved into his hiding place, the steel glowing fiercely as it hacked open the dense foliage. He leapt backwards even as he hurled another blade into the veteran warrior's face.

Gale blocked this one as well before using the man's vulnerability to elbow him in the gut, the spiked vambraces of his armor driving deep into the man's flesh. The assailant leapt back before moving his hand to apply pressure to the deep wound. Gale, knowing how dangerous a wounded animal could be, did not hesitate to press his advantage as he brought his sword to bear once more. Again the blade did its terrible work, ripping through wood and air with equal ease before finding purchase on yet another blade drawn by its master's enemy. The sword, bolstered as it was by enchantments sliced cleanly through the dagger and the arm behind it.

To the man's credit he did not let even a whimper pass his lips. As Gale jumped forward once more the assailant brought out a set of purple spheres before tossing them at his feet. A cloud of smoke escaped immediately after the spheres made contact with the ground. Gale waved his sword and allowed the weapon to release yet another blast of wind to scatter the smoke, in case of poison, only to find his quarry gone.

After a cursory examination of the area Gale turned to leave. He made it almost to the boundary field of the camp before a serrated dagger buried itself in his back after having been wedged between the gaps in his armor. He fell dead immediately, and a figure dressed similarly to the first stepped over his body. Moments later a flare burst into life above the camp. The ambush had begun.

**-Later, Legion I Main Encampment-**

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!"

Naruto was woken from a rather pleasant dream by the sound of much shouting and stamping of feet outside his tent, even through the sound dampening seals woven into the fabric- a necessary precaution against spies and eavesdroppers.

He barely had time to grab a robe from the wardrobe before one of the guards stationed at the tent's entrance poked his head through the partition.

"Your Majesty, Commander Fugai is here for you. Your orders?"

By this point Naruto had successfully managed to don a black robe with gold embroidery-his favorite- before motioning to the guard. "Let her in, Samson."

The guard, Samson, inclined his head in a half-nod. "Of course Your Majesty."

A moment later a moderately tall woman wearing a set of dark colored armor with brown hair and red eyes entered the tent. She froze momentarily at the sight of the tent's third occupant- a woman still dozing peacefully in her commander's bed, her exotic hair splayed out amidst a sea of silk and cotton, her rather generous assets barely covered from view by the velvety soft sheets. She was about to comment before the reason that she was there surged back to the forefront of her mind.

"Your Majesty, the Imperial Legion II was destroyed three days ago in an ambush on the Northeastern Border. As of now we do not know the identity of the perpetrators, however, our spy network suggests that it is most likely a coalition of states that have banded together in order to defeat you."

Fugai, while ready for a display of anger from her leader was completely unprepared for what occurred next. After she stopped her report Naruto stood still for a moment, his expression completely blank. The state of calm did not last, for a moment later a massive green-blue aura erupted from his body; the immense column of light was so strong that it began to disrupt the clouds that had settled over the valley the Legion I had camped in for the last week.

Following in the wake of the outburst of power was a shockwave powerful enough to knock tents into heaps and send seasoned warriors tumbling through the air. The Royal Tent itself only remained standing thanks to the enhancements made to it by Naruto himself. Killing intent swamped the valley, powerful enough to stop the hearts of several nearby woodland animals. Naruto himself barely managed to reign in his Gelel Shift which even now attempted to assert itself to protect its host, responding to his agitated state. He could not afford to Shift right in the middle of Legion I's encampment.

Fugai backpedaled swiftly, her features becoming more wolfish as her own Shift took control in preparation for a fight or flight response. Such an action proved to be unnecessary however as her ruler quickly mastered his awesome powers, lest they kill someone.

Seeing the commotion his energy discharge had caused and the not so insignificant bit of fear in Fugai's eyes even as she hastily averted them, Naruto decided to set her at ease.

"Be at peace Fugai. I do not harm those whose only fault is merely being the bearer of ill news. After all, we both know that there will undoubtedly be many more incidents such as this before the end." His calm words, in combination with his apologetic smile, set Fugai at ease enough that her transformation receded, though the shiver of fear she had felt upon perceiving her Emperor's true power while in her more animalistic form would haunt her for a while yet. She shook her head, still kneeling.

_'My skin is still tingling.'_ Fugai turned to gaze at Naruto's retreating back as he began to assist those who had their tents or themselves ruffled from his outburst. _'Just what is he? Even Temujin didn't have nearly that much power when he was implanted with a Gelel!'_ She shivered once more. The terror that she had felt while Shifted had been unlike anything she had ever felt before; a primal, base fear that could only be brought by the most dangerous of foes. _'Thank God that I'm on his side now.'_ She had no doubt that if Naruto had this much sheer power when they had first met that he would have completely crushed her.

"Was Ranke among the deceased?"

The question brought Fugai out of her introspection. "No Majesty, she was out on a recon mission at the time, scouting the Northern Mountains for a usable route to the kingdom there.

Ah yes. The kingdom north of the Shattered Pike mountain range had been a particularly annoying thorn in the side of Naruto's campaigns so far. While officially they took no stance, unofficially they harbored enemy troops, allowed free passage of enemy supplies, and their territory was even used as a meeting ground for his enemies who knew he did not yet have the strength to wage a war on three fronts- stretched as he was along the border between the east and south territories. Their leader had even dared to sanction Naruto for what they termed an 'ignoble and cowardly attempt to steal power from those to whom it rightfully belonged'. Apparently according to this ruler, only the people had the authority to depose a ruler. _'Utter foolishness.'_ He turned to Fugai.

"Have you any news about my meeting with the king of this nation... this Utopia?"

"No Majesty, however I took the liberty of assigning Kamira to an information gathering mission, so at the very least we will have a basic lay of the land and an idea of enemy strength and movements." Fugai was cut off as her commander made a sharp gesture with his hand.

"Be cautious with your words, Commander. After all, the walls have ears and we can ill-afford to appear aggressive to these people."

Properly chastised, Fugai nodded her head.

"Good. I commend your initiative in obtaining fore-knowledge, such things can be vital and I have no need of a toady who only knows to take orders and not to think for themselves." Fugai suppressed the brief flush of color to her cheeks in the face of such praise. "Now, to your earlier report. How many casualties are we estimating, and what size force should we expect to have defeated them?"

Fugai easily read between the lines of the question. _'In other words, how many dead, how many enemies, and how they were able to defeat a Legion armed with the new experimental battle suit outfitted strike teams.' _

Such questions were indeed important. After all, Legion II was responsible for field-testing the majority of new technology for the Emperor and had been equipped with all but one of the new prototype battle suits; the most advanced combat armor, a completely enclosed battle suit capable of sustaining immense punishment and able to enhance all its user's natural abilities at least three-fold. The most important part was the large Gelel battery that was threaded throughout the suit both as a power source and a defensive weapon. For an enemy-any enemy- to be able to defeat such a force they must have had total surprise or overwhelming numbers. Considering what Intel services were reporting, possibly both.

"As of now Legion II is considered totally decimated, no survivors. The X-gen corps was given strict orders to destroy all prototypes of the armor in the event of capture. I think we can safely assume that none of the prototypes have fallen into enemy hands, and even if they do, without a member of the royal blood they cannot reproduce the technology."

"I am not willing to risk it. Form a task force; Omega level sanction, take whatever and whoever you need to accomplish the mission."

"What mission would that be Majesty?"

Naruto turned from where he had been reading a rather large leather-bound book. His eyes were shadowed, giving him a predatory, almost feral appearance. She liked it. "Hunt them down. I want you to find the force that committed this act and I want them to witness a full demonstration of just what kind of power they're dealing with," his tone was as cold as an arctic winter, which was in complete contrast with his eyes that even now smoldered with rage.

"I have your permission to choose whomever I wish?"

"Anyone."

Fugai knew the perfect team. Ranke, Kamira, and herself for starters. They were used to working together after all, and their powers complimented each other. Ranke, with her lightning and close-quarters skills was the muscle while Kamira could use illusions, and her ability to fly would provide a significant tactical advantage. Her own wolf transformation would doubtless come in handy for tracking the enemy's movements along with her teeth, claws, and supersonic howl. Xander-commander of Legion I's Huntsman Corps- was a definite choice with his almost supernatural tracking and archery skills. Naruto would definitely want a member of the Order to come along, so Arthur-the current Knight-Commander for Legion I- would be a must with his powerful direct combat and area-of-effect powers. And finally...

"May I take the last of the prototypes? Consider it a field trial." She didn't even bother with the puppy eyes. Surprisingly, having irises the color of blood didn't endear her to too many people, but Naruto was special in that no attempts at manipulation-from anyone- ever worked. She knew because she had simply had to give up trying. Repeated failure's a bitch.

He appeared to contemplate it; weighing the risk of losing the last prototype, which represented almost two and a half years of research and development into Gelel and its properties, against his burning desire to see this mission succeed. He turned to Fugai, his decision made.

"Yes, but only if Miles is the pilot."

Fugai winced. Miles, it had to be thrice-damned Miles as the final member. Fugai still had the scars from their first battle; even Gelel regeneration had limits. The man was just as powerful, if not more so compared to her and was ruthless on a level even she found hard to stomach. But, he was a member of Naruto's personal guard, someone he trusted to stand over him-armed- while he slept, which was something not even she had been allowed. It was even rumored that all the Emperor's bedmates had to pass his personal inspection. He was also completely loyal to Naruto and would not hesitate to eliminate even the slightest threat, even Naruto's own allies. He had even gained the moniker 'The Emperor's Hound'.

Finally, but most importantly, Naruto trusted him unequivocally to get the job done no matter the consequences, which meant that if push came to shove the man would choose to go out in a suicidal blaze of glory rather than be captured.

Naruto's right hand as it were.

"Of course." The tension she felt must have made its way into her voice despite her best efforts because as she turned to leave she found a hand upon her shoulder. Turning her head she found a small smirk on her Emperor's face and a reassuring squeeze that she could feel even through her armor. Just how strong was he!?

"Fugai, I'm placing my trust in you. You are in charge, so don't look so down. Just look at it like this; as it is Miles will have to take orders from you on this."

Fugai grinned. "You know, that does make me feel better."

-0-

Naruto turned around once Fugai had left the tent, collapsing into a wicker chair at his chart table. He ran his hands through the curtain of hair that now encompassed most of his upper back.

_'An entire Legion. Five thousand, six hundred and ninety-one men gone in a single night.'_

_'Roland too,'_ he reminded himself harshly. The commander of Legion II and one of Naruto's first friends and recruits on the Continent after arriving nearly three years ago; a brave warrior, superb chef and one of the greatest swordsmen that Naruto had ever had the privilege of fighting. He had enjoyed poetry and had even gifted Naruto an entire volume on the first anniversary of their campaign. To Naruto's shame he had never so much as opened it.

He turned his head to the large bookcase on the opposite wall, stacked high with military treatises, tactical manuals, how-to guides, and even esoteric items such as pottery and botany. There it was, on the lowest shelf and covered in more than its share of dust. He rose slowly to his feet and removed the leather-bound book from its position, wedged as it was between an extremely worn copy of the Art of War and an equally used swordsmanship manual.

Prying it fully, Naruto brushed the cover, embossed in gold lettering, and turned the page, only for a single folded letter to gently drift to the ground. Picking it up and noticing the familiar loopy scrawl of what could only be Roland's handwriting, Naruto began to read:

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you're reading this letter, then I'm either dead or missing. Before you get all hyped up, no I'm not psychic, but I'm reasonably sure that you'll never read this book until you absolutely have to._

_I want you to know that no matter what has happened, I don't blame you and neither should you blame yourself. It was my choice to join you and I knew the risks the first day, though I'm still itching for a rematch. I'm no spring chicken, but I reckon it's been some years since I've given you this book. If so, then I want you to know that I had a wild ride and I never regretted your company._

_Your friend and vassal into eternity, _

_Roland Terrac_

Naruto closed the note before he got it wet, as he was unable to hold in the tears that began to spill from his crystal blue irises. After the moment had passed he turned to his bedmate of the previous night, before contemplating.

_'I'll tell her when she wakes up.'_ That matter settled, he returned to his previous position in his favorite chair before opening the book, enjoying the sound of the cracking leather.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess..."

A single red eye gazed at him as he read to himself and, unknowingly, to her.

**-Later-**

Fugai stared down at the camp nestled at the base of one of the mountains that made up the Shattered Pike range. It had taken several days for her war party to reach to massacre where the members of the Legion II had fought and died to the last man. They had spent almost a day confirming the deaths of many of the major commanders of the unit, including one of the Emperor's oldest friends. Lord Roland had died of no less than six spear wounds from what they could tell, and the ring of dead bodies around him served as both a shock and an indication of just how much of a formidable warrior the aged commander had been, even well past his prime. At least three dozen enemy corpses, some even bearing officer's pauldron, lay strewn out in a ring around the old man's body, all bearing marks of death by a sword, which was strangely absent from the elderly warrior's body.

"Bloody grave robbers!" Xander swore. The Commander-General and founder of the Huntsman Corps was well-known for his hatred of those who would desecrate a corpse. "We must retrieve His Excellency's sword if possible. His Majesty would want it, if only for the memory."

"Aye," Miles intoned.

Fugai looked around. "Has anyone confirmed that the prototypes were destroyed? We can't continue until we're sure."

"I can. I saw the marks only a few tents over. A large crater was formed in the ground, one consistent with our tests on the Gelel stone's volatility, and from the number of them I think it's safe to say they were all detonated," Kamira stated as she landed near the rest of the group, speaking even as she disengaged her Shift, transforming from bat to woman while speaking. It was a sight both fascinating and horrible.

"Good, His Majesty made it clear that under no circumstances are we to allow even a single piece into enemy hands."

This statement only served to draw all attention to Miles, who was occupying himself by digging a large hole in the ground; a mass grave for the fallen in an effort to prevent them from being desecrated even more by people or animals. The armor designed by the Emperor's greatest technicians-with some specifics coming directly from Naruto himself- truly was magnificent. A single full-body glove was fitted to the wearer and molded itself to the wearer's skin. Over that a series of formed metal plates, similar to that worn by ordinary Knights, was placed over the operator's entire body, including a fully enclosed helmet; the entire set was customizable. The ensemble, once completed, was lightly outlined in a neon glow which differed between individuals.

Fugai was not very interested to know what Miles' crimson one meant.

"Alright, while Miles finishes up the rest of you scatter. Look for any salvageable gear and supplies, we can't be too careful and I don't want to be stranded and starving." Anyone who had that experience before was only too eager to follow orders.

Several hours later, after the burial writs had been performed and the group had collected all the supplies they could carry, they began to move out.

**-Approx. Three Days Later-**

The soldiers of the Unified Task Force for the Expulsion of the Outsider, commonly shortened to Task Force O, were currently celebrating their complete victory over one of the much feared legions of the new warlord on the Continent. Even though they had lost almost three times the number of men as the enemy even with the element of surprise, their overall force of almost ten-to-one made even such grievous losses seem trivial. Their commander had even captured the personal weapon of the enemy commander along with several communiques from the man and his superior, a man with enough audacity to call himself Emperor of these lands.

Much of the spoils had been passed around to various high-level officers, and further subdivided to their personal staff. One group in particular was enjoying the favored drink of one of the Commanders, a fellow by the name of Grim something. Another was boasting while waving around the same man's sword which-he claimed- could cut through steel as easily as fabric. These same events were occurring all across the camp of one of the Task Force Groups, the others having gone their separate ways to rearm and resupply.

Normally the commanders of this group would have returned to friendly territory as well, but after a forced march they had arrived in the territory of the kingdom of Utopia which everyone knew was friendly to anyone looking to cause trouble for the pseudo-Emperor that had conquered so much of the neighboring lands in only a few years.

Normally they would be right; not on this night. Tonight they were locked into the gaze of some of the most vicious killers that Naruto could muster-barring him of course.

-0-

Fugai and her squad of death observed the camp below them, even as the sounds of merriment and laughter resonated up to their position nestled among the rocky outcroppings of a low hanging partition.

"Fools, allowing themselves to descend into drunken madness mere days after killing so many of our comrades, as if we would not dare seek retribution," Arthur stated, speaking for the first time in the mission. "Their ignorance will only be rewarded with death."

Ranke placed a hand upon the much older and taller man's shoulder. "Don't worry big guy. After tonight," the girl's face twisted into a bloodthirsty grin, "they won't be celebrating anything ever again."

Several of the others nodded in agreement.

Fugai decided to rein her squad in before they simply charged down the hill.

"Alright, we need a plan. Maximum damage- minimum exposure. I don't think I need to remind you of the precarious situation the Emperor has with this nation," nods all around were her answer, all eyes focused on her words with the intensity of lasers. "Good, then our goal is clear. No survivors. Period."

Nods again.

"Here's what we're going to do. Kamira, you're going to..."

-0-

The gathered army at the base of the mountain had no idea what had hit them.

Mere moments before all had been calm, before fire and lightning and wind had all began to rain down upon them with the wrath of an angry god, even as some otherworldly force began massacring the troops stationed nearest the canyon.

The commanders' tent exploded in a fireball seconds later as more and more soldiers were butchered by wraith-like entities, while others dropped to the ground screaming of demons and blood, while even others began to simply go limp only for the unfortunate soul's comrades to catch a glimpse of an arrow before they too joined the body count.

Over six thousand souls against a mere six. These men would need a miracle; sadly, none was forthcoming.

The annihilation of the enemy base was total, and the god of war danced a merry dance throughout the night.

-0-

The warlord to whom the troops belonged would only discover their fate several days later, when a group of merchants delivered the news of a great battle and a large crater that had formed, the only item left being the warlord's own battle standard protruding from the center of the crater.

So too was the legend born of the Emperor's fearsome wraith warrior-Death Dealers.

**Operation Perdition: Success.**

Well everyone, I didn't get nearly as much done this week as I wanted, but I figured I'd crank out another chapter for you all. Just to be clear: this chapter occurs chronologically **after** the prologue, but with a gap of a little more than a year. If you paid attention you also noticed some hints as to the far past of Naruto in my story. Some of it will be explained later, some merely touched on, and some not even. Tough.

That said I'm always willing to answer questions, so be sure to leave a review. (or two if you haven't read the prologue yet)

-Mars Ultor


End file.
